


Always Here

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Post-Canon, Shared Bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Venom and Eddie love each other more than anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

Having someone (thing?) in your head constantly was - weird.

Having someone (thing?) periodically controlling your body and also using its tentacles from your body? - Even weirder.

Eddie had found that out the hard way. But, strangely, he wouldn’t change it for the world. He actually liked having Venom with him all the time, and by all, he meant all. Even though his thoughts weren’t his own, he still liked it. Vemon could be very sweet when he wanted to be, whispering tips and praises as Eddie went through life. Showing him which way to go in order to succeed.

So yeah, it was strange. Very strange. But he wouldn’t want it any other way.

* * *

“Why’d you do it?” Eddie asked. He was sitting opposite a man who had chains on both wrists and one ankle, effectively pinning him to the side of the cell he was in. The man, The Red Bandit (his real name was Brian) didn’t answer, a small smirk on his face. “What was in it for you?” Eddie continued, not fazed by the silence. “You ever asked your clients for money, you never asked for anything in fact. Was it fun, do you just enjoy killing people?”

**Why can’t we eat** **_him_ ** **?**

_Because we’re interviewing him._

**So?**

_If he's dead we can’t ask him questions._

**After?**

_Maybe. Depends_.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Brain asked. “It’s fun and I like it.”

**He is bad.**

_Yeah._

**We eat bad people.**

_Not when we’re interviewing them._

**Your rules are dumb.**

_We can’t eat him, our editor will get mad if our subject dies._

“Not so scary then,” Eddie replied fully aware it would cause the rise he was looking for. This kind of person needed validation, even if it was negative. It was working as well, Brain was starting to go red. “Lots of people like killing people or do it for fun. I’ve met hundreds like that. Don’t know why my editor sent me here.”

**Smart Eddie.**

“Don’t you know, I’m being called the craziest person in San Fransico,” Brian snarled out through gritted teeth. Venom tightened his grip around Eddie’s insides, not liking how Brian was talking to them. “That’s probably why you were sent here. You’re the best reporter and I’m the best serial killer.”

**We’ve killed more people than him.**

_Don’t want to think about that right now, Vee._

**We don’t like him.**

_We’re not eating him. Behave and we’ll stop at the store and get some chocolate._

“I’ve met plenty of people better than you,” Eddie said. “No, I think my editor saw something in you that others haven’t seen. You’re different. Not just crazy. Not just a killer. Something else.”

“Yeah,” Brain said with a smile. Eddie had to suppress his own grin.

**Smart Eddie.**

~~

Mrs. Chen nodded when Eddie called out a greeting. Venom pushed them towards the stand of chocolate towards the back. It definitely wasn’t Eddie controlling his hand when he started loading his arms with the bars of chocolate. Mrs. Chen rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, she didn’t anymore. Happy with the reputation her store had now. Once Venom had gotten enough chocolate, some ham and another packet of tater tots they paid and left.

**Hungry**.

_We’re going home now._

**Hungry.**

_Yeah. We’re nearly home and then we can eat. All the chocolate you want. Promise._

A cat passed by them, arching its back and hissing at them. Eddie ignored it but Venom hissed back in Eddie’s mind. Eddie rolled his eyes.

**Hungry**.

_We’re not eating the cat._

**Why not?**

_Because it’s - it’s - no._

**Unfair**.

_Sorry._

They got back to the apartment without much more trouble. Eddie tried to check his phone but Venom was already steering them to the kitchen. Black veins started spreading across Eddie’s arm. A clear sign that, if he didn’t get his way, Venom would come out and do whatever he needed to do without Eddie’s control. With a sigh, Eddie left his phone and started cooking. Nothing fancy, because A) he couldn’t cook that well and B) Venom wasn’t a patient thing. At all.

Every second bit of ham Eddie cut Venom would steal, meaning Eddie had to cut even more.

_You’re so annoying._

**We.**

_I’m not annoying._

**I’m not.**

_Now it’s I, huh?_

Venom didn’t reply. Instead, he retreated into Eddie, meaning that Eddie could actually cook for a bit. After a few more moments they were some sandwiches, tater tots and a few chocolate bars on the plate. He took it over to the table, setting it down and picking up his phone. Annie had messaged him, wondering if he wanted dinner with her and Dan, he replied with a positive before moving onto work. As he read the email from his editor Venom made his reappearance.

**Hungry.**

_Sorry, two seconds._

**No.**

A black tentacle shot out of Eddie’s side. The sensation didn’t hurt and it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. It was just an odd feeling. The feeling of skin stretching and moving out of the way was the odd part. When the actual tentacle moved through, well, not that he’d admit it to anyone, it was nice. A pleasant and warm feeling. Venom hummed happily as he read Eddie’s thoughts on the matter.

The tentacle reached for one of the sandwiches, wrapping around it gently. He lifted it up and brought it to their mouth. Eddie laughed lightly and opened their mouth, letting Venom feed it to him bite by bite. It was good. Even better because Venom was feeding it to him. Again, Venom purred as the thought crossed Eddie’s mind.

_You feeding us now?_

**Hungry. To slow.**

Eddie shrugged and picked up his phone. Continuing to read emails and sending his own as Venom pushed food up against his lips. The entire meal passed by to quickly for Eddie, who pouted a little when he saw that the food was gone. He wasn’t finished his work and that was the only reason he didn’t want it to be over (it wasn’t).

Venom laughed and reached out to the kitchen. Eddie didn’t know how far the gooey limbs could reach, but to the kitchen in their small apartment was no problem. The tentacle came back with another bar of chocolate. And this time, instead of feeding it to Eddie in big chunks, he smashed it to tiny bits. Before Eddie could ask ‘why’ Venom was picking up a small piece and bringing it to their lips.

The question died on Eddie’s lip as he figured it out. And a small, chocolate covered, smile appeared on their lips. Venom was one of the sweetest thing (people? animal?) Eddie had ever known. Another piece of chocolate was pressed to his lips as Venom sent a shock of _something_ down their spine. Whatever the feeling was, it was amazing and Eddie wanted more of it. Like soft electricity and warmth and happiness all mixed into one feeling.

A hum of content ran through them as Venom placed one of the tentacles on their cheek and stroked it lightly.

_Good food?_

**Very.**

_What do you want to do now?_

Dropped onto their lap was the TV remote, Eddie laughed as he picked it up. Flicking onto something he couldn’t name. They relaxed back onto the sofa, phone discarded by their side and chocolate coming slower than before. The show itself wasn’t the most entertaining thing, something about people getting married to strangers or whatever. But it wasn’t the show that really mattered.

What did matter to them at that moment was just being. Together. Curled so tight that all they could feel was each other. Eddie couldn’t remember not having Venom in him. Didn’t want to remember it either. The idea left him feeling cold, empty. Not something he wanted to feel. It was strange, he thought as his mind drifted, he hadn’t wanted Venom in the beginning. Had been freaked to high heaven at the idea of having an alien co-inhabit his body. But now? He wouldn’t give it up for the world. Noting could convince him to get rid of Venom. It’d be like cutting off his own limb. Giving apart of himself away.

**It’s because we are one** . Venom growled lowly, interrupting Eddie’s spiralling thoughts. And Eddie was grateful for it. He didn’t like the place his brain had gone so quickly. The cold, hollow, emptiness that he felt when he remembered a time before Venom. **Eddie, stop thinking.**

_Yeah, yeah. Okay._

**Don’t be sad. We don’t like it when we’re sad.**

_Thanks._

**What for?**

_Just being here, with me. Being me._

**We’re here. Always here.**

_I know._

**Are we still sad?**

_Some chocolate would cheer me up?_

Eddie felt the laugh from Venom, it echoed through his body. But a few tentacles shot out, one going to the chocolate, one wrapping it’s self around their torso and one went around their wrist, rubbing up and down their arm. Eddie smiled and settled in even more, happily surrounded by Venom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why can’t we just stay here tonight?**

_ Because we were invited to see Annie and Dan.  _

**We could decline.**

_ Already said yes. Come on, it’ll be fun. _

**We should eat together.**

_ We eat together every night, dear. _

**We’re happy when we’re alone.**

_ Yes, and we’re also happy when we’re with other people.  _

**The food is always dead.**

_ We can eat on our way, will that stop the whining? _

**Not whining. But yes.**

_ Good. Now, let me get ready.  _

The black tentacle made it’s way back into their body, from where it had been keeping the bathroom door closed. Venom really didn’t want to go. Eddie stepped into the bathroom and started getting ready, constantly having to shoo off the tentacles that appeared from their sides that were trying to slow him down. ‘Malicious alien’ Eddie’s ass, more like an annoying house guest. Venom grumbled at the thought and more tentacles appeared that Eddie had to hit with his toothbrush. Once they were presentable he grabbed his phone and went down the stairs. The new apartment, brought after he sued the Life foundation for a handsome amount, wasn’t too far from Annie’s so they decided to just walk. Venom kept a lookout for any bad guy or situation he could use to get some food. 

A few blocks from Annie’s there was a loud bang and a thud down an alleyway. Venom perked up, Eddie feeling him rise towards the surface. Black oil-like substance swam just under the skin of Eddie’s arms. With a roll of his eyes, Eddie started moving towards the sound. Down the alley were two men, one against the wall with a gun to his forehead and was rifling through his pockets while the other was holding the gun and barking for the other man to hurry.  **Bad guy** Venom said and Eddie hummed in agreement. 

Venom changed form then, growing in height and mass. Black goop ( **it’s not goop!** Venom had yelled the first time Eddie had compared the two) swallowing Eddie whole. Surrounding him. Both men looked over at them. And both men squeaked in fear. Eddie could hardly blame them, Venom was a terrifying sight. The bad guy turned the gun on them, firing a round off that did nothing at all. Venom stalked forward, black tentacles reaching out to grab the bad guy before he could run. The other man, however, took off as soon as he could without a problem from Venom. When the other man had left Venom opened their mouth as wide as it could and nearly swallowed the guy whole. 

_ Better, darling? _

**No longer hungry.**

_ Anne will probably have some potatoes or something. _

**And chocolate.**

_ Hopefully. And if you’re good we can stop at the shop and get some on our way home. _

Getting to Annie’s house was smooth sailing after that. Venom was quite happy with his meal and the promise of chocolate afterwards. Annie opened up the door and hugged him when they came in. Their relationship had changed after the Life Foundation incident. Annie had forgiven Eddie and Eddie had realized that it was better for the both of them to move on. She had Dan and he had - well he had Venom. A happy purr hummed in their mind as Eddie thought that. Eddie smiled a little, happy that Venom was happy. 

Dan was out when they arrived, getting Chinese much to Venom’s displeasure, so Eddie and Annie had a few moments alone. A few weeks ago this would have been torture for Eddie and he didn’t think he would have been able to do it. But now, now that he had figured out life a little more, he didn’t mind it. He had loved Annie for a long time and to suddenly stop being around her had hurt. But it wasn’t like that anymore. Venom purred again, sending a mental image of him and Eddie being alone and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

After exchanging a few pleasantries, what they had been up to and work matter, Annie got a serious look on her face. Eddie sighed. This was the face that always ended up with him in trouble. “How have you been?” She asked seriously. “Really. You went through a lot, no one is expecting you to just bounce back.” 

“It’s been - hard,” he admitted. “But honestly, I’m better than I was before. New job, new apartment. New me, right?” 

“I hate the thought you have being alone after what happened.” 

**We’re not alone.**

_ She doesn’t know that.  _

“But, you’re not alone, are you?” 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, his head snapping up. She couldn’t know that he had been hiding Venom from then, could she? He hadn’t told them, hadn’t even hinted at it. He didn’t want them to know yet. Wanted to, somewhat selfishly, keep Venom completely to himself. “There’s no one else in the apartment, Annie.” 

She scoffed and pulled out a newspaper from under the table. Across the front page was the headline ‘Demon of San Francisco’ with a blurry picture of them climbing a building. “You’ve been lying to me."

“I haven’t been lying as such,” he muttered. “More like keeping the truth to myself.”   


**Bite her head off!**

“No!” Instantly Eddie realised his mistake, snapping his mouth closed as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Annie smirked and pushed the paper even closer to him.

**Ha.**

_ I hate you. _

“So you have been keeping him from me!”

Downstairs, the door opened, Venom perking up and then relaxing. Probably Dan then. “I didn’t want to tell you guys just yet,” Eddie explained quietly. “Didn’t know how you’d react and, and I guess I was - am happy with how life was shaping up,” he trailed off. Dan arrived as he finished, flicking his head between Annie and Eddie clearly feeling the tension in the air. He didn’t seem concerned, however, he placed the bags of takeout on the bench and kissed Annie’s cheek.

“Hey, Eddie, how are you?” He asked. It still surprised Eddie how genuine Dan was, especially given the circumstances. Dan never seemed weirded out by the fact that Eddie was Annie’s ex or that he had been infected with an Alien Parasite. 

**Parasite!?**

_ Hmmm _ . 

**I am not a parasite.**

_ Agree to disagree. _

“I was just talking to Eddie,” Annie interrupted before Venom could get angrier, “about Venom. And how Venom is very clearly not dead. ” 

Dan nodded as he stepped to a cupboard and brought down three plates. “Is he hurting you still?” Dan asked and Eddie shook his head. He wasn’t about to go into acute detail about their relationship and how it worked - mainly because he still didn’t know himself. But what he did know what that Venom wouldn’t hurt him. The opposite in face. Venom made him better than he was. Mentally, emotionally and physically. 

“Are you happy?” Annie asked.

“Haven’t felt this good in a long time,” Eddie replied honestly, Venom purring happily in the back of his mind.  **We are happy because we are together. Perfect.**

_ Yeah? _

**Yes. Perfect host. Perfect bond. Perfect love. Perfect.**

_ Perfect us.   _

“Are you talking to him?” Annie asked, a confused tint in her and Dan’s eyes as they stared at Eddie. “You spaced out for a bit there.”

Eddie nodded once, “yeah we were talking.” 

“Can we-” Dan started before cutting himself off with a shake of his head. At Eddie’s prompting, he continued, somewhat hesitantly and without making eye contact. “Can we see him?” 

A questioning feeling came through Eddie’s mind as Venom wondered if he should. He wasn’t shy by any means, but after a three-hour lecture on when and where he could come out, he asked first.  _ Sure _ . The feeling that Eddie was growing accustomed to but he doubted he’d ever fully expected started up. Black oil seeping out of Eddie’s right shoulder and forming Venom’s torso and head. Venom stayed close to Eddie, their cheeks basically pressed together. It was how Venom did it every time, he liked the contact and Eddie wasn’t complaining. 

Venom hovered there for a few seconds, him staring at Annie and Dan who were staring right back. Eddie felt like he was in the middle of a fight. Venom sent a mental image of an old western movie Eddie had watched as a kid, two cowboys staring each other down during a duel. _ I guess. _

**Your food is dead. Wrong.**

Eddie’s eyes widened, “Venom! That’s rude. They’re being nice by providing for us.”

“That’s alright,” Annie said with a strained smile. “You like fresh food uh?” She pointed at the newspaper again. The implication hanging clear as day in the air. Venom didn’t seem to care that other people knew that they ate people but Eddie did. He buried his hands in his head and sighed. Annie patted his shoulder once, “it’s alright. The newspaper said that it’s basically vigilante justice. You’re not hurting good people, right?”

A nod. A sigh. “Yeah.”

**Bad guys.**

“Bad guys.”   


“You need to, to survive, right?” Dan asked. Eddie and Venom nodded in synch. “So, I mean, it’s not that bad. I don’t think you’re a bad thing Venom and I don’t think Eddie wants you to die.”

The mere thought made Eddie feel sick. Venom preened.  _ Yeah, yeah _ . “No. I don’t want him to die.”

After that, the conversation shifted. Turning to more pleasant topics. Work, life, the happier side of life. Venom stayed out, hovering just behind and beside Eddie, the entire time. He just listened, not really contributing to the conversation. Dan and Annie seemed to appreciate this, at least a little. Each time he spoke they’d start. Jump a little. Eddie could hardly blame them for it. Getting used to Venom had taken him some time as well. It wasn’t exactly normal. But, even within the night, they jumped less and seemed less afraid when Venom would look at them. Eddie considered it a win.

Once the Chinese was eaten, two bottles of wine were gone and the sky had gone pitch black, Eddie said his goodbyes. As he put on his coat Venom sunk back into Eddie, hiding in Eddie’s mind. While Eddie said goodbye Venom started asking for chocolate. Over and over again. No regard for the headache it was giving Eddie. Annie hugged him lightly, made him promise to call and they were out the door. 

**Chocolate now.**

_ Yeah, we’ll stop by the store.  _

**And tater tots.**

_ Sure. We’ll grab some for breakfast as well.  _

**And chocolate.**

_ We’re getting chocolate.  _

**Chocolate and tater tots.**

They walked to the store in relative quiet, not much happened. A cat hissed at them and a few dogs barked but that was par for the course now. Mrs Chen nodded when they walked in and didn’t say anything at the strange purchases. Two king size bars of milk chocolate and three bags of tater tots? Nothing compared to some of the others ones. The walk back to their apartment was even easier. Not even a cat hissing. 

Eddie threw 2 bags of tater tots in the freezer and one in the oven, Venom was already opening one of the chocolates. As soon as he had a piece there was a black tentacle pushing at their lips. Eddie opened them and let Venom feed him as organised the tater tots. Since Venom had come back after the explosion the two of them had fallen into a nice routine. An almost domestic bliss. 

**Domestic bliss?**

_ Yeah, like, we’re happy with our life.  _

**Domestic?**

_ It means your life with your family or where you live.  _

**We’re domestic.**

_ I guess.  _

**We’re happy with our lives. Our domestic lives.**

Another piece of chocolate was pushed into their mouth. Venom was happy, that was clearly coming through the bond. Eddie was happy as well. With what? That wasn’t as clear. But he was happy. Pure and calm happiness. Happy with life and happy with Venom and happy with their relationship. Happy. Venom clearly felt the same way, as another piece of chocolate was pushed into their mouth he hummed at the thoughts (or the chocolate. That wasn’t clear either)

**Bliss** . 

_ Bliss _ . 


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in a rather long time, Eddie’s life was actually looking up. Since he and Annie had spilt he’d been having a bad time doing - well, everything. But then he had gotten the call from Dora, had investigated the Life Foundation. And, yeah, sure he had nearly died a few times because of it. But, at least in his mind, the pros outweighed the cons. He got a whole lot of money, he got a new job, he became friends with Annie and Dan, and he had gotten Venom. (Then lost him then got him then lost him and and and).

Yeah, life was better now. Except for the fact that Venom could be the worst body-sharing-housemate thing.

**Hey!**

“It’s the truth,” Eddie muttered in reply. They were standing in their kitchen. Tater Tot crumbs littered the floor underfoot and there was melted chocolate everywhere. Every surface and handle had sticky substances. “You made such a mess. What were you doing?”

**Eating. We were hungry.**

“Clearly.” 

**Either I ate a lot or you died.**

Eddie frowned at the floor with a shake of his head. Yes, he absolutely loved Venom with his whole heart. But Jesus he could be annoying. This wasn’t the first time Eddie had regained control to find his kitchen smashed and messy like it was then. Even so, it wasn’t a fun sight to see. He really didn’t want to be cleaning up right now. What he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep for three months. Eddie shook his head again, and when he did he saw the culprit of the chocolate everywhere. Three bottles of chocolate sauce lay in the corner, torn up and sad looking. 

**Chocolate bottles cannot be sad.**

“It wasn’t literal.”

**Humans** .

“What? Rude,” Eddie started wiping down some of the chocolate stains. Mostly they came off with a single swipe of the cloth. “Are you still hungry?” A black tentacle slowly came out of Eddie’s side. Eddie watched it reach for another cloth with raised eyebrows. Getting Venom to help clean could be a bitch of a task sometimes. Venom started working on a handle next to Eddie’s hand as Venom’s head materialized in front of Eddie’s face. “Hey.”

Venom’s head tilted a little as he looked at Eddie.  **We’re sad.**

He shook his head, “not sad. Stressed.”

**What’s wrong?**

“Nothing, I’m just tired and overworked,” Eddie said with a little laugh. 

**We can eat our boss.**

Eddie shook his head again, working on a particularly bad spot of hardened chocolate. “I don’t think that’ll work. It’s fine, once this article is done we won’t be as stressed as we are now. Promise.” 

**Easier to eat our boss.**

“Thanks, babe but I think we should just wait a bit.”

Venom didn’t look happy at the suggestion but didn’t say any more about it. Together, in a comfortable silence, they managed to get the kitchen back to the semi-reasonable state. A new microwave would have to be brought seeing as theirs was spread across the table in bits, but that could wait until later. Eddie put the rest of the tater tots (and no - they weren’t putting any from the floor in there, thank you Venom) into the oven and got out his laptop. 

**Working?** Venom asked, his head still floating around Eddie. Eddie nodded distractedly as he loaded up the article was working on.  **To much work.**

“Not enough play, huh,” Eddie muttered. “Sorry, you can go back out when I’m done.”

Eddie looked at his shoulder when he felt a weight settle there. Venom’s head was resting there, tucked under his jaw. Venom had even changed the size to fit better. The thought coaxed a genuine laugh out of Eddie. Venom smiled at the noise and pushed close to Eddie’s cheek. Eddie pat the top of Venom’s head. The smile dropped slightly, turning into more of a pout, which in turn made Eddie laugh even more. Venom, not getting the joke, lifted away from Eddie and, before Eddie could say no, disappeared back under their skin. 

“Hey, Venom! Come back.”

**No.**

“Did I upset you?”

**No.**

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you.”

The memory of what just happened was brought back up in Eddie’s mind. Clearly showing that Eddie was, indeed, laughing at Venom. Eddie frowned, he hadn’t meant to upset Venom at all. He was just happy to be - well happy. He had been in a perpetual state of stress since his boss had handed him this assignment nearly a week ago. Venom was silent but sent through another memory. This one was them swinging through San Francisco one random night. It was hardly a good memory for Eddie, Venom had taken them unreasonably high, but Eddie got the message loud and clear.

It had been a while since they got to go out, it was why Venom transformed just before. On their way back from work, Eddie had let him out to get home faster. Venom hadn’t wanted to let go of the control again, hence the messy and broken kitchen. He never was happy when he was cooped up for a long time, preferring to run free and unrestricted each night. But Eddie had just been so tired these last few nights that he couldn’t stand the idea of not sleeping as much as he possibly could. 

“Sorry.”   


**Let’s go.**

With a small sigh, Eddie closed the laptop in front of him. He could feel Venom’s excitement brewing. It made the whole thing a whole lot better. They were going to be going high and fast, something Eddie didn’t exactly love, but a happy Venom was a sweet Venom. The excitement grew even stronger when Eddie opened the window. “Let’s go.”

Venom took over quickly after that. Eddie going to the back of their mind and body as they grew. Once the change was over, a feeling Eddie would never get over (he didn’t want to, if he was being honest), Venom was out the window. 

The city seemed to blur as they raced through buildings, tentacles shooting and latching onto the right place at the right time. Eddie was vaguely aware of a few people shouting, and no doubt taking photos, but that was a problem for another time. Venom’s emotions were even stronger when he was in control, and the unrestricted joy that he was projecting was basically impossible to ignore. So soon Eddie was laughing as Venom swung. 

They ended up on top of an insurance companies building. Venom pulled back their face so that Eddie could look out as well. Which was both great and absolutely terrifying. They were so high. But the view was amazing from up there. So if he didn’t look down, at all, it was okay. Venom laughed a little, his form melting away so Eddie was standing there. Venom materialized beside Eddie, a floating head with a huge, very toothy, smile. Eddie leant his own head on Venom’s as he looked over the bay. 

**Having** **fun**?

_ Yeah, I am. You? _

**Yes, I am. I like moving.**

_ I know. Sorry that it took so long. _

**We’re here now.** Eddie hummed in agreement.  **We were stressed, very stressed and sad, but we no longer feel this. We feel relaxed and happy.**

_ You’re good at calming me down.  _ Eddie could feel Venom preening at the sentiment _. You’re good for me. You know that, right? _

**We’re good for each other.**

_ Yeah, we are. Wouldn’t want it any other way. _

**We’re getting sad again. Why?**

_ I was thinking what life would be like without you here. _

**I will always be here with you. No need to get sad thinking about separation.**

_ True. You’re right. _

**I’m always right.**

_ What! No, you’re not. _

**Yes, I am.**

_ Whatever _ .

**Always here. That’s right.**

_ Always here, my favourite parasite. _

**I am not a parasite!**

_ Yes, you are. _

**NO! Take it back.**

Eddie just laughed as Venom re-took control and started swinging back to the apartment, complaining the entire way about not being a parasite. He only stopped when Eddie, still laughing, told him that he was  _ his _ parasite. Apparently, that made all the difference. 

Yeah, Eddie didn’t get it. (Expect, he totally got it). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Liked my story? Maybe think about buying me a coffee? The details are on my [Tumblr](https://fanfictionwriter101.tumblr.com/post/179038454807/hey-guys)


End file.
